Cloudy Apocalypse from Over the Rainbow
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: As Hermione knelt over and picked up the book, cracking the spine open to a well worn page, she had a feeling that the usual would become unusual and the unusual would become usual. DMHG. prompt: clouds, apocalypse, over the rainbow. 1/29-2/5


A/N: Heh, I'm posting.

Anyway, asianangelgirl, kasplosion and I are doing this thing where every week, we'll post a fanfic for whichever fandoms we want. Obviously, I'm sticking to the usual Harry Potter. So, expect a new fanfic(oneshot) once a week.

Second of all, I beg you all for forgiveness for my...months long hiatus. I've been... busy. -hides- I'll be sure to post more frequently now. Its hard to egt back into the groove of writing after so long... Wow. I jsut typed the word groove. How lame. Anyway, onto the story. Hope you enjoy.

_OH and the prompt was: **apocalypse, clouds, and over the rainbow.** _

* * *

I feel like there's a cloud hovering over my head, reflecting every single emotion of mine to the world, every angry glare becomes a clap of thunder and every tear rolling down my cheek showers me in a shallow drizzle of misery and discontent.

XXXXXX

The sun shined, reaching out to every dark corner of the world with its silent warmth. The birds sang, their sweet toots floating in a lull through the morning air. Hermione snored, a book lying across her chest, rising and falling with every noisy inhale.

Her pink lips hung open as she dozed on the sofa, the sun rays drifting in from the window and playing with her wild curls. When the peak of light fell upon her closed eyes, she shifted, rolling over onto her side facing away from the window. Her face snuggled into the cushions and the book fell off her chest. The snoring stopped, filling the house with silence once again.

Hermione's mouth lifted into a content smile until she, in her tired state, felt an insistent poking to her ribs, a jab digging into her body and pulling her away from safe and

happy dreams. No, those dreams took a dangerous turn, a red whirlwind sweeping through them and destroying everything in its path.

The twin tornados turned around, glancing at her, gleeful grins playing across their faces.

The Weasley twins.

Hermione shot up, her eyes as wide as saucers whilst her heart raced at a frantic pace.

Hermione's nest of curls flew as she shook her head, willing away the bubbling dread that huddled in the back of her mind, growing stronger with every hassled, shaky breath she took.

The image, however, resonated in her mind, the two smirks. The crazy whirlwind. The glimpse of destruction that the twin whirlwinds had left behind.

She took a deep breath, her chest rising at a slow pace as she let her eyes drift closed for a moment. She sighed as she opened them, her eyes scanning the room, unconsciously searching for a hint of destruction or a strand of red hair. The book that had lain against her chest cuddled into the red carpet, drawing warmth from the soft fibers, instead of its usual place in Hermione's hands.

She willed the thoughts away, brushing them away as stupid thoughts.

As Hermione knelt over and picked up the book, cracking the spine open to a well worn page, she had a feeling that out of the blue, the usual would become unusual and the unusual would become usual.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun hid, sneaking behind frowning clouds as it deprived the world of its warmth. As the dark clouds hovered above the earth, casting shadows that lingered at every turn, the birds retreated into their homes, nestling together for warmth and safety as they gave meek tweets. All the while, Hermione glowered, this time, the book lying next to Mr. Weasley, not her, as the man hustled and bustled over her head.

Mr. Weasley huffed as he wiped sweat off the top of his brow, only looking up from the book to attempt spells that failed to heed the desired results.

A few feet away, The Weasley twins were sitting together on a settee, their heads together as they mumbled between themselves, exchanging words and glances that only they could understand between each other. Mrs. Weasley stared down at them with an admonishing glare, monitoring their every move lest they screw up even more.

She tutted, her lips pursed and her hands on her hips as she loomed over the two. Once in a while, she glanced back at Hermione, who was slumped in a chair, Ron patting her back awkwardly. Mrs. Weasley's glares softened into a solicitous looks as her gaze settled back onto the young girl who was wishing that the ground would swallow her up.

A cloud of misery hovered over her head, giving a low, deep grumble of agitation.

Literally.

Thunder crackled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, we added too many"

"Newts eyes, you see"

"SO obviously, that throws off too"

"Many variables and such"

"Thusly, it outweighed the octopus puss and the"

"Acidity of the potion was overd-"

"ENGLISH FRED," Mrs. Weasley cut in, seething. Behind her, Hermione sighed, pulling her lips into a thin line. Oh how she wished for a book to get lost in. The cloud above her darkened a bit, rumbling.

All eyes flew to the cloud, each with its own expression.

The Weasley twins shrugged in unison. "The potion got messed up. Imbalanced."

"I was supposed to"

"Create a rainbow over a person's head"

"As a prank"

"And the rainbow wouldn't go away until the person"

"kissed someone of their own gender."

"But now, it's a cloud."

"It symbolizes an apocalypse."

"Hermione is supposed to kiss someone"

"That, kissing them, would be a personal apocalypse."

Mrs. Weasley stared at them, her eyes searching the twins' faces, noting the seriousness that had donned them. It wasn't usual that one of their jokes went this haywire.

But then again, Hermione's feeling was proving true. Unusual was becoming usual.

Mrs. Weasley turned around, facing Hermione with a thoughtful look on her face. A grin broke out on her face and Hermione backed away, suddenly scared. The cloud above her head shook as her mind raced.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to get Hermione to plant a kiss on a little prince charming."

"No."

"Yes. DO you want to get that thing off your head or not?" Mrs Weasley regarded Hermione with pursed lips. Hermione was like a daughter to her, thusly, she had to do what was best for her daughter. Even if it involved making her kiss someone horrible.

The new usual was scaring Hermione.

Hermione walked into the common room, self consciously, easing over her mussed hair with soft fingers. She straightened her skirt and smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt as she strode in with a newfound confidence.

All eyes were on her.

Hermione could feel them, the voice in the back of her mind wondering if this is how Harry felt like every day of the year. She smiled softly and slipped her bag off her shoulder, letting it slump to the floor as she nestled herself in her favorite plushy armchair. The fire crackled in the hearth and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Hermione felt warm.

The warm seeped into her bones as she pulled a book out of her bag, her fingers sliding out the bookmark as she opened to a new page. A smile slipped onto her lips as she eased back, content. She had nothing to worry about now.

She didn't worry as the first years created a ruckus in the back of the common room.

Or when the fifth years decided it would be fun to copy each other's homework right in front of her.

Or when a pair of students decided to play exploding snap.

Or when the seventh years cracked out the firewisky.

Or when Harry and Ron tumbled down the stairs in a rush, each shouting in an attempt to overbear the others' words as they stumbled in front of Hermione.

"Hermione! It's gone!" Ron exclaimed happily.

Harry rolled his eyes, "No duh. Soooo who'd you kiss?"

Hermione looked from her book, letting it lean against her chest as she smiled up at the two. "Do you really want to know?"

"Err, probably not. But tell us anyway," Ron replied. Harry nodded in agreement, his shaggy mane shaking in earnest.

"Draco."

Ron sputtered, his face turning beet red as he gaped like a fish, trying to form a coherent sentance.

Harry's face grew dark, his own words of discontent covering for Ron's lack of them

Hermione just shook her head at them and continued reading.

Boy will be boys.

Hermione will read.

Something are always usual.

* * *

A/N: Haha, yeah. It's...different. I tried to be as original as possible.

Review pleaaaaase. I miss you all. Hope you missed me. -wink-

XOXO

Flame


End file.
